Semiconductor devices, particularly power MOSFETs are frequently mounted on a conductive lead frame which is overmolded with an insulation housing. Leads extend from the lead frame through the housing for external connection to electrical circuits.
Advances in semiconductor processing technology, however, have made the parasitics associated with conventional packages more of a performance limiting factor. This is particularly true in the case of power switching devices where, as in the case of power MOSFETs, the on-resistance of these devices continues to push the lower limits. Thus, the parasitic resistance introduced by the lead frame in conventional packages becomes much more significant for very high current devices such as power MOSFETs.
It would be very desirable to provide a very thin (low profile) surface mount package which lends itself to low cost manufacture, and which reduces the area (or foot print) of the lead frame and which has excellent thermal and electrical properties and which reduces lead frame scrap.